A jet boat is a boat propelled by a jet of water ejected from the back of the craft. Unlike a powerboat or motorboat that uses a propeller in the water below or behind the boat, a jet boat draws the water from under the boat into a water jet inside the boat where it passes through as series of impellers and stators (also known as stages), which increase the velocity of the water flow. The water jet delivers a high pressure push and expels the water (jet stream) through a nozzle at the rear of the jet boat either above or below the waterline, which pushes the boat forward. Steering is accomplished by moving this nozzle to either side, or less commonly, by small gates on either side that direct the jet stream. For reverse motion, a water jet will continue to pump normally, but a deflector is lowered into the jet stream leaving the nozzle. This deflector redirects thrust forces forward to provide reverse motion.
The present invention features an engine-balance system for a jet boat. The engine-balance system comprises a first impeller for providing forward motion and a second impeller for providing balance to the jet boat.
Without wishing to limit the present invention to any theory or mechanism, it is believed that the boat of the present invention provides controlled operation for minimal resistance, a smooth car-like ride, and comfort for the occupants. The jet boat of the present invention may also provide comfort for the occupants by protecting them from hot or cold temperatures as well as splashing water while riding.
Any feature or combination of features described herein are included within the scope of the present invention provided that the features included in any such combination are not mutually inconsistent as will be apparent from the context, this specification, and the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art. Additional advantages and aspects of the present invention are apparent in the following detailed description and claims.